There is conventionally an IC card which has a logical channel function of performing continuous processing for each of a plurality of channels. When a command to access an unsharable file used by another logical channel is received, the IC card which supports the logical channel function cannot access the received file, and therefore responds with abnormal termination of command processing. Conventionally, when a command which causes access to an unsharable file used on another logical channel is to be performed, the command is retried repeatedly until processing of the command succeeds.